FALTOU DIZER EU TE AMO
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Depois de muitos anos, Kurama reencontra Botan e uma paixão há muito contida surge. Mas um youkai quer usar a jovem para se vingar de Kurama. Finalmente! 6 cap. inédito! Finalmente! u.ú
1. Capítulo 1

FALTOU DIZER EU TE AMO 

Bem...devo antes de mais nada devo esclarecer o que houve. Minha antiga conta no Fanfiction foi deletada por um bando de invejosas que não tem mais nada o que fazer a não ser destilar seus venenos e suas frustrações em pessoas que nada tem com a vida delas. Mas como eu sou brasileira e não desisto nunca, e possuo amigas verdadeiras que me apóiam e sempre estão do meu lado, não vou parar de escrever nunca!

Eu vou recolocando os meus fics aos poucos, ok?

Beijos a Naru-L que me ajudou muito!

A história se passa anos após o fim da série na t.v. E é a minha primeira fic no universo de Yu Yu Hakusho. Espero agradar aos fãs da série e do casal que eu escolhi.

Boa leitura!

**CAPÍTULO 1: Uma noite apenas.**

"Ai, que tédio!", Botan disse a si mesma, olhando a paisagem do alto do apartamento que ocupava no modesto hotel. Era sexta-feira a noite e não tinha nada o que fazer.

Havia anos que não voltava a cidade. Esperava viver ali, quando decidiu ser apenas humana e viver no mundo dos homens, apenas para ficar perto dele, mas depois de tê-lo visto com aquela garota, e a maneira carinhosa que ele a tratava, achou que nunca teria lugar na vida e no coração dele.

Mas era tarde demais para voltar para o Mundo Espiritual, então tomou a decisão de morar em outro lugar, longe dele. Mas a saudade dos amigos falou mais alta e resolveu tirar férias de seu trabalho como professora do primário e visitá-los.

Só que deveria ter avisado que viria antes. Yusuke e Keiko não puderam visitá-la, cuidando de um restaurante e de dois filhos pequenos o casal mal tinha tempo, mas prometeu a eles que apareceria amanhã. Kuwabara e Yukina estavam viajando, visitando a mestra Genkai, a jovem youkai queria muito que seu primeiro filho nascesse no templo da velha mestra. E Kuwabara fazia todas as vontades da sua esposa.

Hiei ainda vivia no Mundo das Trevas, impossível entrar em contato com ele, e certamente o koorime não era a melhor das companhias para uma balada. E tinha ele...bem, Botan resolveu que era melhor não contar com ele também. Ainda nutria por Kurama uma paixão que carregava desde a adolescência e que nunca pode ou conseguiu declarar-se, não saberia o que fazer se o encontrasse novamente.

Era melhor esquecer Kurama.

"Acho que devo sair, comer algo e voltar para cá e dormir."-a jovem decidiu, meio desanimada.

Afastou da janela, e após uma ultima olhada no espelho, ajeitando o vestido moderno e esverdeado que usava e caia em seu corpo com perfeição, deixando-a bem feminina e sensual, escovou os longos cabelos azuis e deixou-os soltos, pegou a bolsa e um casaco ganhando a rua em seguida.

Kurama afrouxou a gravata assim que se sentou no bar do fino restaurante que sempre freqüentava as sextas-feiras para jantar. O barman acostumado com o ilustre visitante, serviu-lhe logo o seu martini.

Kurama deu um gole na bebida e suspirou. Estava cansado, mas satisfeito por ter conseguido ganhar mais um caso e colocado outro criminoso na cadeia. Shuuichi Minamino era um importante e brilhante promotor de justiça, conhecido por sua sagacidade e por nunca perder um caso. Rico, bem sucedido e solitário.

Pensou no tempo em que era um Youko, e lembrou-se das batalhas vividas ao lado dos amigos e que pareciam tão distante agora. Um sorriso discreto apareceu em seu rosto ao pensar nesse tempo, e de repente imaginou onde estaria uma certa pessoa agora.

Yusuke havia lhe telefonado naquela tarde e dito que Botan estava na cidade. Então, por que ela não ligou avisando? E por que isso o incomodava?

"Posso pagar-lhe um drink?"-uma bela mulher ofereceu.

Kurama recusou educadamente. Apesar de se sentir lisonjeado, não estava disposto a nenhum flerte essa noite. Estava mais do que acostumado a ser paquerado por belas mulheres, raramente ficava sem companhia femininas, mas eram relacionamentos vazios, que terminavam em sua maior parte na manhã seguinte ao primeiro contato. Queria algo mais, que essas mulheres não possuíam.

Uma música suave dominava o ambiente. Kurama levantou-se para olhar melhor o lugar antes de resolver jantar quando uma figura feminina chamou sua atenção. Como estava mudada!

Com o passar dos anos, a adolescente deu lugar a uma bela mulher. Seus cabelos outrora sempre presos em um rabo de cavalo, agora estavam soltos e emolduravam o rosto, caindo pelos ombros e costas como uma cascata.

Era Botan! E mais linda do que se lembrava! E parecia meio perdida...talvez procurando alguém...

Decidido, empurrou o copo com o martini para o lado e levantou-se caminhando até ela ao mesmo tempo em que pensava no que dizer a ela. Estaria sendo impulsivo?

"Visitando a cidade?"

é ela ao mesmo tempo em que pensava no que dizer a ela. Estaria sendo impulsivo?

"Visitando a cidade?"

Diante da conhecida voz masculina, Botan virou-se surpresa. Disfarçou o estremecimento de suas mãos segurando firmemente a bolsa contra o corpo. Revê-lo de maneira tão inesperada fez seu coração bater descompassadamente.

"Kurama! Que surpresa!"-lindo como da última vez, pensou.

Lá estava ele, mais bonito que ousava imaginar. O ar mais maduro, os belos e enigmáticos olhos verdes, os cabelos mais curtos, na altura dos ombros presos a um rabo de cavalo o deixavam mais sedutor. Estava vestido com um terno cinza, que o deixou irresistível.

"Também fiquei surpreso em vê-la, Botan."-ele estendeu a mão para ela.-"Gostaria de me fazer companhia para o jantar?"

Logo providenciaram uma mesa para ambos, em um canto aconchegante com vista para um belo jardim oriental.

"Parece importante, Kurama."-ela comentou, depois que Kurama pediu um bom vinho ao maitre.

"O Promotor Minamino é."-respondeu sorrindo.-"Sempre venho aqui aos fins de semana. É calmo."

"E pensar que escolhi o local ao acaso."-ela sorriu também.-"Promotor? Hum, me lembrei que você ia prestar o vestibular para Direito antes de eu..."

"Sumir sem deixar noticias?"-ele completou.

"É complicado explicar agora."-ela desviou do olhar dele para o guardanapo na mesa, depois desviou-se do assunto rindo.-"Estou morando em Nagoya, sou professora de primário agora. Acredite, enfrentar youkais é bem mais fácil que enfrentar meninos de oito anos hiper-ativos."

"Senti falta de ouvir sua risada."-ele comentou deixando-a corada.

O maitre chegou e serviu o vinho e anotou o pedido para o jantar, em seguida Kurama percebeu o nervosismo de Botan ao vê-la bebendo depressa demais o conteúdo em sua taça.

"Calma que esse é forte!"-falou em tom de brincadeira, depois sério pegou em sua mão.-"Enquanto o nosso jantar não vem, vamos dançar?"

"Dançar!"

Ele a pegou pela mão e a guiou até o espaço reservado para os casais dançarem. Uma música suave e romântica imperava. Kurama puxou-a para si com destreza, envolvendo-a nos braços. Botan nunca estivera tão próxima de Kurama antes, nem quando foram padrinhos do casamento de Yusuke e Keiko e estiveram lado a lado no altar.

Naquele momento, Botan percebeu o quanto estava carente, a simples aproximação dele, enquanto dançavam, exercendo sobre ela uma atração irresistível. Sentiu o tecido macio e caro do terno dele sob o toque de suas mãos, o perfume másculo.

"Que bom que nos encontramos."-ele comentou quebrando o silêncio.

"É mesmo."

"Então...depois do jantar, o que gostaria de fazer?"

"Hã?"-ela ergueu a cabeça e se viu presa no olhar do youko e depois desviou o olhar para os lábios dele. Pensamentos nada inocentes invadiram sua mente, imaginando o sabor que eles teriam.

"Agora que nos reencontramos não pretendo deixá-la sozinha essa noite."-ele sorriu.-"Vamos passear pela cidade depois?"

"Cla-claro..."

Depois de ter aceitado o convite, Kurama e Botan voltaram para a mesa onde desfrutaram de um delicioso jantar, conversaram sobre diversos assuntos, principalmente dos velhos tempos. Botan ouviu a maneira entusiasmada que Kurama se referia aos amigos e aos 'sobrinhos', como ele gostava de se referir aos filhos de Yusuke, duas pestinhas que lembravam muito o pai, incluindo na possibilidade de terem energia sobrenatural como o ex-detetive.

"Já está ficando tarde."-Botan comentou ao olhar em volta.

Realmente eram as únicas pessoas a permanecerem no restaurante, os empregados esperavam pacientemente que o casal saísse. Ficaram tão entretidos na conversa que nem repararam a passagem do tempo.

"Vamos?"-ele perguntou.

"Na verdade, eu não quero sair e andar pela noite na cidade."-ela riu sem graça.-"Acho que exagerei um pouco no vinho."

"Então, que tal um café?"

"Onde"

"Em meu apartamento."

Botan ficou receosa, inclinada a não aceitar o convite embora fosse sua grande vontade ficar ao lado dele a maior parte do tempo possível, pois logo partiria para Nagoya e nem sabia se voltaria.

"Só um café Botan."-ele tratou de tranqüiliza-la.-"Não farei nada que não queira."

"Tudo bem."-ela aceitou com um sorriso.

"Vamos no meu carro."-ele disse.

Botan ficou admirada, no lado de fora, ao ver o carro dele.

"Um porshe?"-olhou para o carro prateado e depois para ele.

"Ser um promotor de sucesso tem suas vantagens."-ele ficou sem graça.-"Mas não se engane, sou o mesmo Kurama de sempre."

Meia hora depois, estacionavam na garagem de um enorme prédio de apartamentos. Botan imaginou se não estava cometendo um erro estando ali com ele. Não eram mais garotos, muita coisa poderia acontecer, e ela não saberia dizer se resistiria a tentação se ela surgisse.

Chegaram no apartamento, no vigésimo quinto andar. Era grande, espaçoso, sofisticado. A decoração e o ambiente combinavam com Kurama, pensou.

Ele começou a mostrar seu lar, parando em seu quarto.

"É muito lindo!"-ela murmurou, olhando pela janela do quarto para a paisagem da cidade iluminada abaixo.

"Você é linda!"-ele disse-lhe baixinho, parando bem atrás dela.

Botan virou-se e o encarou.

"Quero beijá-la."

"E por que está me avisando?"

"Para lhe dar a chance de recusar."

"Quem disse que eu quero recusar?"-ela tocou de leve com a ponta dos dedos os lábios dele.-"Estive esperando a noite toda para que me beijasse."

Kurama tomou-lhe o rosto com uma das mãos. O beijo começou quente e lento. Macio e gostoso. Possessivo sem ser agressivo. Era sem dúvida o melhor beijo que Botan recebeu em sua vida. E ela nunca se envolveu com ninguém antes, talvez porque esperava por esse beijo a vida toda.

"Botan..."-ele afastou-se ainda segurando o rosto delicado na mão.

"Por que parou?"

"Porque se eu continuasse, temo não parar até..."

"Não somos mais garotos, Kurama."-Botan estendeu os braços envolvendo-o pelo pescoço. Ela não sabia se sua ousadia estava no fato de ter bebido algumas taças de vinho ou no fato de ter sempre desejado aquele momento em sua vida.-"Eu quero você."

Kurama suspirou, e em seguida enterrou os dedos nos cabelos de Botan antes de beijá-la novamente. Botan contorceu-se impaciente e passou a ponta da língua sobre o lábio superior de Kurama, fazendo-o aprofundar ainda mais o beijo.

Ele tateou as mãos por suas costas e abriu o zíper do vestido. Com mãos ávidas a despiu, deixando-a só com a roupa intima. Entre beijos e carícias, Botan ajudou-o a retirar o terno, a camisa e encontrou o zíper da calça.

Kurama a abraçou forte, suas mãos descendo pelas costas até pousarem nos quadris, afagando-lhe a pele sobre a calcinha de renda. Em seguida, a levou sem parar de beijá-la até a beira da cama e a deitou com delicadeza, e em seguida aconchegou-se em seu abraço, voltando a beijar cada centímetro de seu rosto, pescoço, ombros.

As mãos se livraram com agilidade do sutiã e em seguida acariciavam um de seus seios, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e ofegar. Sem nenhum pudor, ele fechou os lábios em torno do mamilo rijo, fazendo-a soltar um grito abafado.

"Não...pare."-ela balbuciou.

Kurama continuou a caricia ousada, enquanto uma mão acariciava o outro seio. A mão livre desceu da cintura para dentro da peça intima que ainda usava e tocou no centro de sua feminilidade. A caricia experiente ameaçava levá-la ao clímax, e de fato, após algum tempo, seu corpo estremeceu diante da explosão de prazer que a dominou.

"Mal comecei..."-ele avisou, beijando novamente com paixão.

As mãos dele a acariciavam, sendo seguidos pela boca e língua, Botan gemia e ofegava, contorcendo-se de prazer. Ela acariciava suas costas, passando a língua pelo pescoço dele, enquanto as mãos deslizaram até ajuda-lo a retirar a única peça de roupa que ele usava, ficando totalmente nu.

Agora, nada se colocava entre eles e o prazer total que tanto ansiavam. Então, ele a penetrou suavemente, Botan gemeu de dor e satisfação ao sentir a barreira de sua inocência ser rompida. Kurama estancou ao perceber que aquela era a primeira vez dela. Que havia sido seu primeiro homem.

"Botan, eu..."

"Não pare..."-ela pediu, envolvendo sua cintura com as pernas, incentivando-o a continuar.

Com o seu auto controle totalmente esquecido, Kurama investiu novamente, devagar, languidamente, o corpo de Botan moldando-se ao seu. Ele gemeu profundamente, acelerando os movimentos, entregando-se ao ritmo primal e sensual.

Ele voltou a beijá-la, de maneira possessiva e selvagem. A íris cor de esmeralda assumindo um tom dourado com o crescente desejo que os dominava. Então, seus corpos foram sacudidos pelo clímax, tão intenso e avassalador que Botan desgrudou dos lábios dele e gritou, rendendo-se totalmente a ele.

Kurama jogou a cabeça para trás e emitiu um som abafado, feroz, como se o Youko tivesse no lugar dele, impulsionado pelo orgasmo. Depois relaxou seu corpo, deitando-se ao lado dela, puxando-a para junto de si, fazendo-a deitar a cabeça em seu peito.

"Foi mais do que imaginei."-ela disse.

"Sim. Foi...você foi fantástica."-ele sorriu e depois segurou o queixo dela fazendo-a encará-lo.-"Deveria ter me dito que era a sua primeira vez."

"E faz alguma diferença?"-ela sentou-se na cama.-"Eu sempre quis que você fosse o primeiro."

"Botan..."-ele tentou dizer algo, mas levantou-se da cama, muito a vontade em sua nudez, exibindo um sorriso para conforta-la.-"Eu já volto."

Ele saiu do quarto, voltando minutos depois com uma garrafa de champagne e duas taças. Botan estava recolhendo suas roupas, tornando-se a se vestir. Ela temia não ter forças para ir embora.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Eu só estou...acho que devo ir."-foi um erro, pensou.

"Fique."-ele largou o que trouxera em cima de uma cômoda.-"Não vá ainda."

Depois abraçou-a. Botan realmente queria ir, mas como resistir? Ela desistiu de lutar, por aquela noite ainda seria dele, e ele lhe pertenceria.

"Eu não vou embora então."

Ele a beijou e depois perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Gostaria de tomar um banho? Junto comigo?"

"Sim."

E se deixou levar por ele.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Na manhã seguinte, Kurama nem precisou abrir os olhos para saber que estava sozinho. Sentiu o vazio ao lado de sua cama e em si mesmo. Abriu os olhos e deslizou a mão nos lençóis ao seu lado, podia sentir o perfume de Botan ainda impregnado nele e em sua pele também.

Não entendia a atitude dela. Partir assim, sem uma palavra sequer?

Tinha esperança de acordar e vê-la adormecida ao seu lado, acorda-la com seus beijos, tomarem o desjejum juntos, e aproveitarem o máximo esse reencontro.

Mas ela fora embora...

Continua...

Sei que a Madam Spooky deve estar me xingando até a minha décima geração anterior e futura por parar a fic aí. Mas paciência Madam, prometo dar mais emoções a esse casal.

Espero que tenham gostado da minha primeira fic no universo de Yu Yu Hakusho. Estou com muitas idéias para várias outras, e seguindo uma linha que estou acostumada e adoro, criar historias interligadas, com os outros personagens, formando um só universo.

Obrigada a todos.


	2. Capítulo 2

FALTOU DIZER EU TE AMO 

**CAPÍTULO 2: Reencontro.**

Obrigada a Madam Spooky que revisou o fic!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Segunda-feira de manhã. Escritório da Promotoria. Um mês depois...

"Cadê os arquivos sobre o caso Wakabayashi?"-pediu um impaciente Shuuichi Minamino a sua secretária.-"Era para estarem em minha mesa essa manhã, senhora Takahaci."

A jovem senhora desligou o telefone e levantou-se encaminhando até a sala do promotor e pegando uma pasta sobre a mesa dele.

"Aqui estão. Desde que cheguei trinta minutos antes do senhor."-ela entregou o arquivo para ele.-"Quer mais alguma coisa? Chá? Chocolate quente? Valium?"

Outro dia teria achado engraçado o sarcasmo de sua secretária. Desde que começou a trabalhar como promotor, a senhora Takahaci estava ao seu lado, e já havia se acostumado com a personalidade forte dela. Mas essa manhã, não estava de bom humor, há dias não tinha muita paciência e isso foi percebido por ela.

"Não tenho tempo para seus comentários, srª Takahaci."-respondeu sentando em sua poltrona.-"Preciso estudar isso e preparar minha apresentação. Amanhã será haverá um julgamento muito importante e finalmente tenho provas contra esse político corrupto. Agora saia, feche a porta e anote os meus recados."

"Se eu não o conhecesse diria que esse mau humor é porque terminou com a namorada."-ela disse ignorando o olhar dele.-"Mas você nunca teve uma namorada para ela te dispensar então..."

"Adoraria um chá agora."-disse cortando as suposições da sua secretária.

"Vou buscar."

Assim que ela saiu, Kurama jogou a pasta sobre a mesa sem incentivo algum para ler o seu conteúdo. Seu mau humor e ansiedade nada tinham a ver com aquele caso complicado que se arrastava há mais de um ano. E sim a indignação e a tensão que o consumiu há dias desde que Botan sumiu. Por que ela fez isso?

Procurou por ela, foi na casa dos amigos e nada. Com certeza voltou para Nagoya. Olhou demoradamente para o telefone, ela havia dito que era professora do primário, mas não havia falado nada sobre a escola que lecionava. Mas ele havia ligado para todas as escolas daquela cidade e ninguém conhecia nenhuma Botan. Achando que ela poderia usar outro nome, foi pessoalmente até lá e nada.

Não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Desde que acordou na manhã seguinte daquela noite em que se reencontraram, Botan estava em seus pensamentos, sufocando sua mente. Será que ele a magoou de algum modo quando passaram a noite juntos? Não, não era isso. A noite havia sido única, intensa...ele se lembrava muito bem do brilho de prazer nos olhos dela.

Descobriu que sentia algo especial por ela no momento em que a tomou nos braços e dançaram. Teve certeza que a amava no momento em que a beijou...

"Botan...onde você está?"-murmurou passando a mão pelos cabelos.-"Você quer é me enlouquecer!"

Uma batida na porta e Kurama levantou o olhar para ela. Yusuke apareceu colocando a cabeça primeiro.

"E aí? Sua secretária falou que eu podia entrar por minha própria conta e risco."

Logo de trás do ex-detetive sobrenatural aparecem dois meninos, muito parecidos com Yusuke, com idades entre oito e seis anos.

"Oi, tio Shuuichi!"-cumprimentou o mais velho.

"Yutaro...Koji."-Kurama se aproximou dos meninos e passou a mão por seus cabelos castanhos escuros.-"Quer prazer em ver os dois. Estão crescidos!"

"Cumprimento seu tio, Koji."-incentivou Yusuke, empurrando o menor que segurava em sua mão.

"Oi."-falou timidamente.

"Oi."-Kurama sorriu, sempre gostou das visitas daqueles dois, agachou e apontou para uma cômoda.-"Adivinhem o que tem naquela gaveta? Se acertarem é de vocês."

"CHOCOLATE!"-gritaram ao mesmo tempo, correndo para o móvel.

"Yusuke?"-estranhou ele aparecer ali.-"Algum problema?"

"Ih, qualé?"-ele entrou colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.-"E precisa o mundo ser ameaçado por um youkai pirado para que eu possa visitar um amigo? E trazer os meninos? Essas férias escolares estão acabando comigo. Esses moleques não param quieto! Vivem aprontando e brigando."

"Parecem com alguém que eu conheço."-Kurama o encarou e levantou uma sobrancelha.-"O que veio realmente fazer aqui?"

"Não te convenci, não é?"-ele sem graça.-"Ah, moleque...difícil esconder algo de você."

"Fala logo, Yusuke."

"Bom...é que..."-Yusuke para de falar e aponta para a janela.-"Olha só!"

Kurama olha por sobre o ombro e vê uma jovem de quimono negro, cabelos também negros sentada em um remo, flutuando em frente a janela. Ela tinha um pequeno pacote na mão.

"Uma mensageira do Mundo Espiritual?"-Kurama espantou-se.

"Pai, a moça está voando?"-perguntou Yutaro.

"Ah, bem...é que..."-sem graça Yusuke se vira para o amigo.-"E agora?"

"Yusuke Urameshi, Kurama Youko."-disse a Guia.-"Trago uma importante mensagem do senhor Koenma para os dois..."

"Ah, era só o que faltava."-Yusuke abra a janela com brusquidão.-"Ô, minha filha! Dê meia volta e fala pro pintor de rodapé do Koenma que tamos aposentados!"

"Acreditem...a situação é delicada."-ela estende o pacote.-"Mas posso adiantar uma coisa. As pessoas que vocês prezam podem estar em perigo agora."

"O que disse?"-Yusuke estava nervoso, depois olhou para os filhos que fitavam a Guia espantados.-"Dá logo esse recado então."

Kurama estende a mão e pega o pacote, no instante seguinte a Guia alça vôo e desaparece. Então o Youko resolve abrir o pacote e dentro dele estava um DVD.

"Um DVD?"-Yusuke espantou-se.-"Estão se modernizando finalmente. Antes era fita de vídeo. Tem DVD player aqui?"

"Sim...mas...e os meninos?"-Kurama apontou para as crianças.

"Ih, é mesmo!"-Yusuke chama os garotos e tira algumas moedas do bolso.-"Vão naquela máquina de refrigerantes perto do elevador e comprem algo para vocês beberem."

"Mas a mamãe disse que não devemos beber refrigerante durante a semana."-falou Yutaro.

"Ah, mas a mamãe não tá aqui!"-falou Yusuke ficando nervoso.-"Agora vão! E não falem nada para a mãe de vocês!"

"Você realmente tem jeito com as crianças, Yusuke."-Kurama riu.

"Ah, eu quero ver só como você se sairia se tivesse os seus filhos!"

"Filhos?"-Kurama ficou pensativo.-"Nunca pensei nisso antes."

"Liga logo isso. Tô curioso para saber o que o baixinho tem pra gente agora!"

Kurama foi até um armário e o abriu, lá dentro havia uma televisão com um aparelho de DVD. Enquanto ligava o aparelho ficou pensando no que Yusuke disse sobre filhos. Nunca pensara nisso antes, então veio a imagem de Botan e refletiu em como ela ficaria linda tendo um filho seu. Balançou a cabeça, não sabia onde ela estava e ficava fantasiando!

Então começou a aparecer as imagens na TV. Com trilha sonora e abertura digna de produção Hollywoodiana. Ambos ficaram boquiabertos.

"Ai, meu Deus..."-Yusuke lamentou.-"O Koenma não perdeu a mania de grandeza dele! Olha aí..."-ele apontava para os créditos.

"Respeito é bom e eu gosto, tá sabendo!"-falou o senhor Koenma em sua forma infantil na tela da TV.-"Me ouçam por favor! Eu não estaria aqui, atrapalhando a aposentadoria de vocês se o assunto não fosse sério, meu filho!"

Ele mostra a imagem de um homem de aparência jovem, cabelos e olhos negros. Com uma expressão que beirava a loucura.

"Essa figura aí é Kuroi. Olha a cara do infeliz!"-falou Koenma.-"Esse sujeito é muito perigoso, estava causando problemas no Mundo das Trevas e conseguiu vir para o Mundo dos Homens. É um monstro de Classe S e conseguiu passar pela Barreira usando métodos sujos. Além disso o sujeito é um sociopata!"

"Ele me é familiar."-comentou Kurama.

"É por que o infeliz é o irmão mais novo de Karasu. Por isso a semelhança."-Koenma confirma.-"O atual regente do Mundo das Trevas disse que enviaria alguém para pegar Kuroi. E o Mundo Espiritual aceitou a ajuda."

"Loucura é de família então?"-falou Yusuke.-"O Salva vidas deAquário! Por que os moleques que estão em nossos lugares como detetives não cuidam disso!"

Enquanto conversavam, Yutaro e Koji entravam na sala e ficaram olhando a TV.

"Eles estão cuidando disso! Os garotos são competentes, não se preocupe. E Salva vidas de Aquário é seu passado!"-Koenma suspira.-"Eu queria avisa-los...A intenção de Kuroi é se vingar do Kurama, por que ele matou o irmão dele."

"Vingar-se de mim?"-Kurama não pareceu surpreso.

"Sim. Mas ele tem a intenção de atingi-lo através de seus entes queridos."-ele disse.-"Familiares, amigos, pessoas próximas a você são prováveis alvos."

"Como é?"

"Ei, papai. Eu vi esse cara perto de casa ontem."-comentou Yutaro.

"Hã!"-Yusuke não sabia o que mais o espantava. Seu filho ter enxergado o conteúdo o DVD ou o fato daquele youkai estar rondando sua casa.-"O que disse Yutaro?"

"Estava levando o Koji ao parque perto de casa e vi esse cara olhando para nós."-o menino comentou.-"Depois ele sumiu. Ele me deu arrepios!"

"É."-comentou Koji.-"Ele olhou esquisito pra tia Botan."

"BOTAN!"-Kurama olha para Yusuke.-"Ela voltou e você não diz nada! Você sabia que estou procurando por ela há um mês!"

"Ih, melhor eu desligar!"-falou Koenma na tela da TV antes de sumir.-"FUI!"

"Bem...era por isso que eu vim aqui."-Yusuke coçava a cabeça.-"Ela quer conversar com você."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No restaurante da família Urameshi.

Keiko Urameshi perdeu a conta do número de vezes em que Botan olhava ansiosa para a porta do restaurante, esperando pela volta de Yusuke.

Diante dos fatos, a ex-guia espiritual foi procurar os velhos amigos, principalmente porque considerava Yusuke mais que um amigo, um irmão que a apoiou desde que ela lhe contara os motivos de sua volta.

"Fique tranqüila Botan."-disse-lhe Keiko oferecendo uma xícara de chá a amiga.-"Tudo vai dar certo."

"Eu sei que vai."-ela suspirou e pegou a xícara.-"Só acho que ele tem o direito de saber a verdade, não é?"

"E depois, o que fará?"

"Eu não sei."-Botan bebeu um gole do chá.

"Mas e se ele quiser..."-parou de falar quando a porta da frente foi aberta.

Olharam ansiosas, pensando serem Yusuke e Kurama, mas era apenas um cliente. Um homem de cabelos negros, presos em um rabo de cavalo, usava roupas e um sobretudo também negro. Ele sentou-se em uma mesa no canto. Keiko pediu licença a Botan e foi atende-lo.

"Desculpe-me, mas ainda não abrimos o restaurante."-Keiko disse ao freguês.

"Tudo bem, senhorita."-ele sorri e Keiko arrepia-se com um mal pressentimento.-"Desejava falar com o senhor Urameshi."

"É meu marido."-respondeu imediatamente.-"Deve estar chegando."

"Então, voltarei mais tarde."-ele se levanta e antes de sair olha demoradamente para Botan.

"Brrrrrrrrrr! Esse cara deu arrepios em meus arrepios!"-falou Botan.

"Eu não gostei nada dele."

"Ele tinha uma energia estranha...ai, como queria ainda ser uma Guia do Mundo Espiritual! Aí eu saberia ao menos se ele era humano!"

"Você acha que ele era..."-Keiko parou de falar ao perceber que a amiga ficou pálida.

Caminhando até o restaurante, sendo facilmente visto pela enorme vidraça, estavam Yusuke, os garotos e Kurama. Instintivamente, Botan levou a mão ao pescoço, como se estivesse lhe faltando ar.

Kurama entrou no restaurante e caminhou até ela com passos firmes. Botan teve ímpetos de sair correndo de lá. Sentiu um frio no estômago. Sua expressão era séria, determinada, implacável, lembrando-a muito do seu outro eu, a Raposa Youko.

"Olá, Botan."

"Oi."-respondeu Botan, com uma calma que estava longe de sentir.

Depois, ficaram em silêncio apenas se encarando.

"Ai, molecada!"-falou Yusuke quebrando o clima.-"Já pra cima os dois e façam o dever de casa!"

"Mas, pai..."-reclamaram os pequenos.

"Agora mesmo!"-completou Keiko.-"E vamos também Yusuke. Os dois precisam de privacidade para conversarem."

Minutos depois, ambos estavam a sós. Kurama puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se em frente a ela. Ele a fitava em silêncio. Havia algo no olhar dele que Botan não soube definir o que era. Mágoa? Ressentimento? Desejo?

Não suportando mais o silêncio pesado e constrangedor, Botan foi a primeira a falar:

"Como você está?"

"Ainda confuso por ter saído daquela maneira antes que eu acordasse."-ele disse frio.-"Como se estivéssemos cometendo algum crime."

"Quando acordei...você ainda estava dormindo."-ela começou a falar mexendo as mãos nervosa.-"Andei pela casa para conhecê-la melhor. Vi em suas coisas, objetos que pertenceram a outras mulheres...Então, pensei que aquela noite era mais uma entre muitas que você teve..."

"Você tirou conclusões precipitadas!"-ele cortou ríspido.-"Não lhe passou pela cabeça nem por um minuto que poderia ser diferente?"

"O que me passou pela cabeça foi o dia em que decidi viver entre os homens para ficar perto de você."-ela não tinha coragem de encará-lo depois de dizer isso.-"Pedi ao senhor Koenma que me fizesse humana e ele me atendeu. Fui correndo para te encontrar, foi no dia em que você foi aprovado na Universidade. Primeiro lugar em todos os vestibulares, eu me lembro."

"E o que aconteceu?"

"Você estava aos beijos com outra garota."-ela disse encarando-o.

Kurama se lembrou daquele dia, todos os estudantes aprovados comemoravam. Uma colega do ginásio, que também foi aprovada, aproveitou-se do momento de euforia e havia confessado que sempre gostou dele e arriscou dar-lhe um beijo. Depois disso, ele a desencorajou dizendo que não poderiam ser mais do que amigos.

"Sei que pode parecer bobagem, mas...eu achei que nunca teria chances com você, Kurama."

"E resolveu ir embora?"

"Preferia ir embora a ficar sofrendo em vê-lo com outra garota."

"Não foi só desejo que senti aquela noite, Botan."

"Como pode ter certeza?"

"Eu sei. Foi muito mais que isso."

Novamente o silêncio.

"Preciso lhe dizer uma coisa. O motivo de ter retornado."-ela disse.

"Não foi para me ver. Percebi isso."-ele falou resignado.-"Então, diga."

"Estou grávida."-falou finalmente.-"Vamos ter um bebê."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ele observava a uma certa distância quando a Raposa e o detetive entraram. Ele sorriu sarcasticamente. Pensava em entrar, matar a humana companheira de Urameshi e espera-lo chegar para matá-lo e a sua linhagem, quando estivessem abalados pelo o que aconteceu.

Mas assim que entrou naquele lugar, teve um estranho pressentimento ao ver a outra humana. Sentiu que havia uma energia diferente nela, algo que seus instintos avisavam que lhe seria útil. Decidiu esperar.

Agora, esperava seu pequeno espião retornar. A pequena criatura com a forma de um olho com asas de morcego se aproximou e lhe revelou o que escutara.

Kuroi ao ouvir começou a gargalhar. Isso era melhor que ele esperava. Muito melhor do que matar a mãe humana dele ou seus amigos.

Mataria a companheira e a cria do Youko diante dos olhos dele. E Kurama não poderia fazer nada.

Continua...

Notas:

aproveitando que a Madam Spooky saiu com o seu chicote

**Megawinsone**: ele realmente foi atrás dela, agora vamos ver o que fará diante da noticia. Rsrsrsrss

**Aurora de Aquário: **Com certeza o Kuramina de promotor é tudo! Rico, bem sucedido, como eu sempre imaginei que aconteceria com ele.

**Pandora Amamiya**: Adorei que tenha gostado amiga, sei que prefere o Kurama com o Hiei, mas fazer o que? Eu fui contagiada pelo casal Kurama e Botan (culpa da Spooky ¬¬)

**Teela: **Obrigada Teela. Amei seu review. Que bom que estou agradando...

**Madam Spooky: **Guarda o Chicote! Gostou do capítulo? Prometo que não vou me demorar demais pra atualizar ele...escondendo o chicote dela

Kurama: O porshe é meu...tenho os boletos das 250 prestações que paguei por ele.

**Botan Kitsune: **Que bom que está gostando amiga! Obrigada por ter lido! A Botan teve seus motivos, mas eu tb a acho louca por ter largado o Kurama!

**Cahh Kinomoto: **Realmente não imagino a Naru cuidando de criancinhas, talvez dando elas no almoço para os Narukos dela...XD! E realmente o Thyrso e o Kuwabara tem muito em comum...srsrsrssss

**Morganawich: **Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!

**Sachi: **Por que todo mundo chamou a Botan de doida? XD! Fique tranqüila, desta vez o Youko não a deixa escapar.

**Lonestar Karina: **Obrigada pelo comentário Lone. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulos também!

Obrigada mesmo a todos os reviews, por todas estarem acompanhando o fic!

Fiquei muito feliz que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo!

O nome Kuroi foi inspirado em Sabatto Kuroi, vilão do mangá Blade, a lâmina do imortal. Kuroi significa Negro. Alusão à alma e as vestes do vilão do meu fic.


	3. Capítulo 3

FALTOU DIZER EU TE AMO 

Dizer que beijar a sua boca,

Completa, basta

Ou afasta

A solidão, é tolice!

Eu quero ter você

Por dentro e por fora

Sem tempo, nem dia, nem hora.

Eu quero corroer o seu coração num abraço

E nesse espaço deixar você se convencer

De que ainda precisa de mim.

Eu já me convenci,

Preciso de você!

_**Ivo A. Siqueira.**_

**CAPÍTULO 3: Preciso de você!**

"Estou grávida. Vamos ter um bebê."

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Kurama foi invadido por um verdadeiro turbilhão de emoções. Surpresa, medo, receios, alegria...sim, alegria. E por que não?

Ele ficou ali parado, olhando-a sem dizer nada. Imaginando o que dizer a ela.

"E então?"-ela perguntou nervosa pelo silêncio. Certamente ele não deveria estar feliz com a noticia.-"O que faremos?"

"Como assim o que faremos?"-Kurama repetiu a pergunta dela com calma.-"Faremos o óbvio, Botan. Vamos nos casar."

"Não."

Aquela era claramente a resposta que Kurama não esperava ouvir. Apesar de não demonstrar em suas feições seu desagrado com a negativa, era possível reparar que seus olhos escureceram, revelando uma mistura equilibrada de aborrecimento, consternação e fúria.

"Por que não?"

"Não quero que se sinta obrigado a se casar comigo por causa do bebê."-ela respondeu parecendo ofendida.-"Não foi para isso que vim."

"Então, veio para que?"

"Achei que iria querer saber que seria pai."-ela cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar do dele.-"Eu só..."

"O que eu quero não importa."-disse interrompendo-a.-"Você sumiu Botan! Me deixou preocupado e agora aparece esperando um filho meu. O que esperava que eu dissesse?"

"Não quero que se case comigo só por que acha que tem alguma obrigação!"

"Não é só por causa do bebê, Botan."

"E qual seria o outro motivo para que queira casar comigo?"

Por um período que parecia eterno, Kurama ficou em silêncio.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"E então?"-Yusuke flagrou a esposa espionando o casal conversando.

"Yusuke!"-Keiko fez um gesto para que ele se calasse.-"Eu estou preocupada com a Botan!"

"Sei. Acredito, minha filha!"-ele zombou, e recebeu um olhar mortal de Keiko, mas ele ignora.-"Vamos logo antes que eles percebam!"

"Yusuke, eles parecem que estão discutindo. Isso não é bom para o bebê!"

"Ficar espionando também não!"-ele a puxou pela mão.-"Vamos."

"Ele se levantou!"-Keiko avisou e Yusuke também começou a prestar atenção no que acontecia.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Quero que fique aqui na casa dos Urameshis, Botan."-Kurama avisou, pegando seu casaco.-"Não vá embora ainda."

"E por que?"

"Porque há um youkai que quer me atingir. E acredito que você poderá estar em perigo. Ficaria mais tranqüilo se permanecesse aqui, com Yusuke e Keiko."-ele pega em seu queixo delicadamente com a ponta dos dedos e a força a encará-lo.-"Pela sua segurança e a do nosso filho, fique aqui."

"E-está bem. Eu fico."-Botan sentiu as pernas tremerem diante do olhar dele.

"Ótimo."-ele ia saindo mas olha para a porta do fundo e chama.-"Yusuke, vamos conversar lá fora. Keiko, por favor, cuide de Botan."

No mesmo instante, o ex-detetive sobrenatural cai de seu esconderijo, ficando sem graça.

"Como ele sabia que estávamos aqui?"-murmurou seguindo o Youko.

Antes de sair, Kurama lançou um ultimo olhar a Botan.

"Nem pense em fugir."

Botan ficou irritada, levantou-se e foi para os fundos, subindo as escadas para os quartos. Kurama acenou para Keiko e saiu.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Do lado de fora.

Então, ela não queria se casar com ele.

Kurama refletia sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo, a noticia de que seria pai, que Botan esperava um filho seu, mexeu muito com ele. Mais do que queria admitir. Como queria abraça-la, dizer que estava tudo bem, que a queria ao seu lado não por causa do bebê, mas porque a queria muito.

"E aí, Kurama?"-Yusuke o tirou de seus devaneios.

"Está sentindo essa energia sinistra? Ele está por perto!"-Kurama comentou com serenidade.

"É eu senti assim que descemos do metrô."-Yusuke olhou para os lados, como se procurasse alguém.-"O desgraçado faz questão que a gente saiba que ele está por aqui, mas não mostra a cara feia dele!"

"Está mostrando que se quisesse, poderia ter matado Keiko e Botan."

"QUÊ!"-Yusuke cerra os punhos, em fúria.-"Maldito! Não me conformo dele ter chegado tão perto assim da minha família!"

"Calma, Yusuke."-Kurama pediu.-"Está na cara que Kuroi está querendo fazer um jogo e nos deixar nervosos, imaginando o que ele fará. Vou andar por aí, e tentar ver se eu o encontro."

"Parou! Parou! Tempo!"-Yusuke fez um gesto pedindo tempo.-"Vai sair por aí caçando esse sujeito sozinho?"

"Sim. Você precisa ficar e proteger Keiko e os meninos, caso ele volte. Cuide de Botan também."

"Nem precisava pedir."-Yusuke sorri sem graça.-"Cê sabe que a Botan é uma amiga querida. Uma irmã. E aí? O que vai fazer?"

"Sobre?"-fingiu não entender a pergunta de Yusuke.

"Sobre o seu filho!"-respondeu nervoso.-"E com a Botan também."

"Vou me casar com a Botan, é claro!"-falou com convicção.- "Só preciso convencer a Botan disso."

"Eu sei como é duro crescer sem um pai, é barra!"-Yusuke comentou.-"Toma cuidado!"

"Pode deixar."

Em seguida, Kurama desaparece em meio das pessoas que caminhavam por ali.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Do alto de um edifício, bem longe da casa de Yusuke Urameshi, o vento balançava a capa e os cabelos negros de um homem de olhar maligno e sorriso confiante. Seu espião lhe mantinha atento sobre tudo o que acontecia com seus inimigos.

Graças a ele, sabia que Kurama o procurava, que Urameshi o deixou sozinho para proteger sua família, e que uma fêmea humana esperava uma cria do youko. Tudo perfeito! O plano original era matar os amigos de Kurama, mas agora...era melhor ainda!

O pequeno youkai espião se aproximava da janela do quarto dos filhos de Yusuke. O pequeno Koji brincava com um mini-game, deixando de lado seus cadernos, enquanto que o mais velho, Yutaro estava deitado na cama com ar de tédio.

"Poxa! As aulas nem começaram e a mamãe faz a gente estudar. Ninguém merece!"-reclamava.

"Por que não brincamos?"-perguntou Koji.

"To com tédio!"-respondeu Yutaro.-"Queria ir ao cinema! Todo mundo vai para assistir ao Megatroid 2000!"

"Quem?"

"O filme daquele seriado legal!"-Yutaro dizia entusiasmado.-"É um robô gigante, que lança raios dos dedos assim!"

Brincando, o menino aponta o dedo como uma arma para a janela aberta, como se atirasse. Sentiu um formigamento na ponta do dedo e em seguida, para o susto de ambos os meninos, um raio luminoso sai de seu dedo, voa pela janela e atinge o pequeno espião de Kuroi, reduzindo-o a uma bola de fogo.

"Não...não conta pra mamãe!"-Yutaro pediu, olhando surpreso para o dedo. Koji concordou com os olhos arregalados.

"Que barulho foi esse, meninos?"-Keiko perguntou do lado de fora do quarto.

"Nada mãe!"-responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Kuroi estava intrigado, perdeu o contato com seu espião. Certamente fora descoberto por Urameshi.

Bem...isso não importava mais. Decidiu se apresentar formalmente para seu alvo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurama caminhava quando sentiu uma presença conhecida. Sorriu discretamente e entrou em um parque, longe dos olhares das outras pessoas, se aproximando das árvores. Parou diante delas e chamou:

"Há quanto tempo, Hiei?"

Um vulto todo de negro salta das árvores e para diante dele. Hiei estava um pouco diferente do que ele se lembrava. Pouco mudara em anos, apenas estava um pouco mais alto.

"Você cortou os cabelos?"-Hiei comentou assim que olhou bem para Kurama.

"Não nos vemos a dez anos e apenas pergunta se eu cortei os cabelos?"-Kurama sorriu.-"Pensei que iria perguntar sobre as últimas noticias de seus amigos."

"Hunf! Está passando tempo demais com os ningens."-resmungou.-"E quais seriam essas últimas novidades?"

"Eu vou ser pai."-respondeu achando graça na surpresa nos olhos do velho amigo.

"Interessante."-disse-lhe.-"Agora que você realmente não abandona o mundo dos ningens. E quem é a mãe? Eu a conheço?"

"Sim, você a conhece. É a Botan."

Desta vez, ele não parecia surpreso.

"Aquela garota sempre gostou de você. Parabéns."-comentou, e antes que Kurama falasse mais alguma coisa.-"Procuro por Kuroi."

"Então, você é o agente enviado pelo rei do Makai para capturar Kuroi e levá-lo de volta?"

"Rainha...atualmente Mukuro governa o Makai. Ela venceu o último torneio."-respondeu.-"Ela disse que não faz questão de que eu o traga vivo."

"Também procuro por Kuroi."-disse Kurama.-"Ele ameaçou a mim e meus entes queridos."

"Procuram por mim?"-uma voz com um tom de divertimento chamou a atenção dos dois, que se posicionaram em alerta.-"Aqui estou."

"Você é Kuroi?"-Kurama se preparava para qualquer ataque, mas ele não aparentava que iria atacar.

"Sim."-ele respondeu nem um pouco intimidado pelos youkais.

"Ótimo. Poupou-me o tempo de procura-lo."-Hiei sacou sua katana e avançou contra Kuroi, que desviou do ataque para a surpresa do koorime.-"Mas...como?"

Então, com um sorriso sarcástico, Kuroi reaparece diante de Hiei e este apenas vê uma luz emanando da mão do youkai antes de sentir uma dor causada por uma explosão e ser lançado longe, batendo em uma árvore.

"Hiei!"

"Não se preocupe. Isso não é o suficiente para matá-lo."-Kuroi fica parado diante de Kurama.-"Meu assunto é com você. Não tenho mais a intenção de matar seus amigos, apenas a mulher e seu filhote."

"Deseja vingança porque derrotei seu irmão?"-perguntou com frieza, retirando uma rosa de dentro da manga de seu terno.-"Não imagino que pessoas como Karasu tivessem qualquer sentimentos fraternais...como acredito que você não os têm."

"Não desejo matá-lo por causa disso."-respondeu.-"Estou furioso com você por ter me privado da oportunidade de matar Karasu com as minhas próprias mãos. Veja bem...você o destruiu, e eu nunca poderei saber qual seria a sensação de vê-lo morrendo agonizante diante de mim. Então, vou descontar minhas frustrações em você."

"Vamos acabar com isso agora?"-a rosa se transforma em um chicote de espinhos.

"Não. Agora não."-ele dá um passo para trás, e desaparece assim que Hiei tenta golpeá-lo por trás.

"O maldito é rápido!"-Hiei bufou de raiva.

"É mais divertido deixá-lo apreensivo sobre como e quando vou matar sua companheira."-sua voz era ouvida, mas eles não conseguiam descobrir de onde ela vinha.-"Depois de matá-la, farei o mesmo com você...hahahahahahahaha...Acho que vou fazer-lhe outra visita, aqueles olhos violetas são realmente belos! Talvez eu os guarde de lembrança, depois de arranca-los daquele rosto tão jovem."

"Botan!"

Kurama corre em direção a casa de Yusuke, sendo seguido por Hiei.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Como um furacão, Kurama entra na residência dos Urameshi, causando um grande susto em todos.

"Caramba, Kurama. Onde é o incêndio?"-Yusuke perguntou nervoso, depois reparou em Hiei.-"Hiei, amigão! Também de volta?"

"Urameshi."-ele olhou para Keiko e depois para os meninos.-"Seus filhos? Dá para perceber pela enorme energia espiritual deles, apesar de serem pirralhos."

"Cuméquié?"-ele olha para os garotos e depois para Hiei.-"Que energia?"

"Eu percebo por causa do meu Jagaan."-respondeu e encostou-se em uma parede.

"Onde está a Botan?"-perguntou logo, antes que Yusuke continuasse a conversa com Hiei.

"Estou aqui."-ela apareceu.

"Arrume suas coisas, Botan. Você vem comigo."-determinou.

"Que? Mas não pode decidir isso por mim."-respondeu nervosa com as mãos nos quadris.

"Kuroi quer matá-la. Se ficar ele vai matar qualquer um em seu caminho, inclusive Keiko e os pirralhos."-Hiei respondeu, sem sequer olhar para ela.

"Esse tal de Kuroi...quer me matar por que?"

"Por causa do bebê."-Kurama respondeu.

"Vou continuar procurando Kuroi."-Hiei disse já de saída.-"É perda de tempo ficar aqui parado."

Botan ficou parada, absorvendo aquelas informações.

"Vou pegar minhas coisas."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Algum tempo depois, no apartamento de Kurama.

"É provisório. "-ele disse colocando as malas de Botan no hall de entrada.

"Não imaginei que acabaria causando-lhe problemas."

"Não diga isso. Não tem culpa de nada. Kuroi é tão louco quanto o irmão dele."

"Mesmo assim."-ela suspirou.

"Tomei uma decisão, para protegê-la."-ele declarou.

"Que decisão?"

"Vamos para uma casa de campo que comprei recentemente."-disse-lhe.

"Nós? Sozinhos?"

"Sim. É natural que viajemos juntos, já que vamos nos casar."

"Mas...quem disse que vamos nos casar?"-o coração dela disparou com essas palavras.

"Eu disse. E sei que você também quer isso."-respondeu com frieza.

"Sei que não quer se casar comigo por minha causa."-ela disse-lhe.

"Eu preciso de você, Botan."

Dizendo isso, ele venceu a distância entre eles, pegou-a nos braços e beijou-a.

Um beijo apaixonado como os que haviam trocado na noite em que se amaram. Quando a boca quente de Kurama tocou a dela, convencendo-a, abrindo-a, a mente de Botan foi invadida pelo desejo, que logo foi refletido pelo seu corpo. Ela desejava aquilo. Desejava Kurama.

Desejo, ânsia, necessidade e paixão. Todos esses sentimentos a invadiram com uma fúria avassaladora. O sangue ferveu em suas veias, o coração acelerou-se. Ela entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que ele a invadisse, saboreando-o, retribuindo-o.

Kurama gemeu.

Ele segurou-a com mais força, puxando-a para si. Em vez de se sentir assustada com a maneira impetuosa que ele a beijava, ela sentia-se excitada. Viva.

"Eu preciso de você, Botan."-ele disse-lhe rouco, afastando-se dela, pegando em sua mão e levando-a para seu quarto.

Continua..

Notas: Desculpem aí a demora em atualizar. Mal tenho tido tempo, por causa do trabalho e dos cursos e sempre tive a preocupação em escrever cada capítulo de qualquer fic minha com carinho, cuidado e muita auto critica, com a intenção de que as histórias saiam perfeitas.(ou quase..perfeitos mesmo só o Saga, Sesshoumaru e o Kurama .)

E eu sei, o capitulo não ficou bom...é duro escrever quando um irmão quer usar o micro também e um sobrinho de dois anos pulando em cima de você, querendo sua atenção..¬¬

Agradecimentos especiais a **Madam Spooky, Megawinsone, Pandora-Amamiya, Aurora de Aquário, Teela, Botan Kitsune, Cahh Kinomoto, Paixão, Bubby Uramesh, Sachi, Lonestar Karina, Morganawich, e a todos que leram o fic! Desculpe se eu esqueci de mencionar alguém.**

**Obrigada a Madam Spooky que revisou esse fic!**

**Beijos a todos! o/**


	4. Capítulo 4

FALTOU DIZER EU TE AMO 

**Eu nasci de uma semente quebrada, eu cresci para me tornar uma erva não desejada**

**Quanto mais rápido o tempo me excede, um pouco mais difícil é para me**

**lembrar...de você.**

**Segurava uma tocha para você quando um raio me atingiu, mais uma vez, espero que**

**eu morra pela ultima vez.**

**Tenho apenas uma coisa mais importante que você, uma pequena luz no céu toda**

**noite.**

**Orvalho da manhã no campo onde encontrei você.**

**Eu estava congelado por um ano, não conseguia suportar.**

**Tenho um sinal, e não uma cicatriz, no meu ombro, eu não sou o homem que você me**

**toma por.**

**Trecho traduzido da Música: Broken, de Sonata Arctica.**

**CAPÍTULO 4: Inimigos e aliados**

Era tarde da noite quando Botan abriu os olhos, ela estava com a cabeça apoiada sobre o peito de Kurama, sentia sua respiração lenta e ritmada, bem como os batimentos cardíacos. Ele estava imerso em um sono profundo.

Ela levantou o olhar para melhor admirá-lo adormecido. Tinha uma expressão serena, tranqüila e inocente até em seu rosto, onde se podia perceber que os lábios se inclinavam em um pequeno sorriso.

Ele havia dito que iria se casar com ela. Que precisava dela...Se fosse em outra ocasião estaria exultante de alegria, mas em nenhum momento, nem quando estavam entregues ao ato sexual, ele disse que a amava. A preocupação dele a comovia, mas sabia que era por causa do bebê.

Suspirou desanimada. Embora o amasse, não poderia se casar com Kurama sabendo que esse sentimento não poderia ser recíproco. Claro que havia a atração física, mas um casamento envolve muito mais do que a cama.

Com cuidado, tentou levantar sem despertá-lo, mas ele a abraçou com mais força, mantendo-a mais perto de si, emitindo um som de protesto. Mas mesmo assim, ela conseguiu se desvencilhar dele e levantou-se. Tateando o chão, Botan vestiu a primeira peça de roupa que encontrou, a camisa de Kurama e a vestiu. Foi para a cozinha, estava faminta!

Caminhou pelas dependências imaginando como seria morar ali, esperando que ele voltasse do trabalho todos os dias, com o filho deles. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios pensando nisso, e alisou o ventre. Como seria essa criança? Com quem ela mais iria se parecer?

De dentro da geladeira, retirou um pote com morangos e começou a come-los, sentada encostando-se na mesa. Seus pensamentos estavam longe.

"Que visão tentadora!"

Era Kurama parado à porta da cozinha, usando apenas uma calça de pijamas, de peito nu e descalço. Botan imaginou se havia alguma possibilidade do Youko ser mais sensual ainda.

"Desculpa se invadi sua geladeira, estava faminta!"

"A casa é sua também. Precisa se alimentar."-ele se aproxima e pega um dos morangos, comendo-o.-"Precisa de todas as forças...para o resto da noite."

"Kurama...acho que isso não está certo."

"O que não estaria certo?"-ele falava ao mesmo tempo em que a envolvia em seus braços e beijava eu pescoço.

"Pare com isso..."-ela murmurou, arrepiada.

"Parar com o que?"-perguntou, passando a mão por sua coxa, mordiscando sua orelha.

"Com isso..."

Ele a calou com um beijo ardente e apaixonado, e, foi correspondido com a mesma intensidade. E sobre a mesa da cozinha voltaram a amar.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naquele momento, Hiei procurava pelas ruas da cidade qualquer pista sobre Kuroi. Saltava de telhado em telhado com incrível agilidade e velocidade, de repente parou ao sentir uma energia estranha.

"Hunf! Ele nem sequer se dá mais o trabalho de tentar esconder sua energia sinistra."-sorriu.-"Ele quer uma briga? Vai ter uma."

Com alguns saltos, Hiei alcança seu objetivo. Avista Kuroi em um prédio, com as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso divertido em seu rosto. Hiei parou diante dele com uma expressão séria e desconfiada.

"Por que não para com esses jogos idiotas e nos enfrenta cara a cara?"-o koorime indagou.

"E perder toda a diversão?"-Kuroi ri.-"Ainda não me diverti o bastante."

"Idiota!"-Hiei saca sua espada.-"Não importa mesmo...vou matar você e agora."

Kuroi esboçou um sorriso de desdém e nem se mexeu quando Hiei avançou contra ele, determinado a corta-lo ao meio com sua espada. Mas, antes que a lâmina sequer chegasse perto do Youkai, uma sombra surgiu interpondo-se entre eles. Então, sem que pudesse se defender, Hiei é golpeado por um punho poderoso.

O koorime é jogado longe, mas ele se recupera rapidamente, caindo em pé e encarando quem o atacou. Um youkai que usava um pesado casaco e chapéu que escondia um rosto disforme e um olhar alucinado.

"Não achou mesmo que eu viria do Makai ao Ningekai para enfrentar o lendário Youko sozinho, achou?"-comentou Kuroi irônico.-"Ainda mais com os aliados que ele possui. Conheça meus associados. O que eles tem em comum? Um ódio mortal por Kurama Youko!"

Aparecem quatro youkais com aparências humanas, mas pela energia que emanavam, não eram simples adversários.

"Eu sou Muteo."-apresentou-se uma youkai com aparência de uma mariposa, longos cabelos prateados e olhos do mesmo tom e frios.

"Shunsaku."-falou o grandalhão, com aparência mais bestial que lembrava um felino.

"Prazer...eu sou Rikuo."-falou um rapaz de aparência bem humana, mas com um olhar que lembrava um réptil.

"E é claro, Nolt."-Kuroi apresentou o último Youkai.-"Ele é o único que tem um ódio especial por você, Hiei. E ele está louco para testar sua força contra você."

"Hunf!"-Hiei sorri.-"Não me lembro de ter visto alguém tão feio antes!"

"Parece-me que a atual aparência dele se deve a você."-comentou Kuroi.-"Nolt, acabe com ele. Tenha a sua vingança."-depois se dirige aos demais.-"Vamos."

"Kuroi! Não terminei com você!"-avisou Hiei, mas foi ignorado.

"Ah...se sobreviver a Nolt...avise Kurama que em breve irei buscar a companheira dele."-falou sem se virar, sumindo nas sombras com os outros youkais.

Quando tencionava em ir atrás do Youkai corvo, o chamado Nolt se interpõe novamente em seu caminho.

"Sai do meu caminho, idiota!"-avisou, mas Nolt apenas sorri.-"Certo. Então eu tiro você do meu caminho."

Mais rápido que o pensamento, Hiei desaparece diante do olhar de Nolt para reaparecer novamente na sua frente e com um movimento vertical de sua espada, corta o corpo do youkai em dois. O Koorime olha com desprezo para o que sobrou do seu oponente e já tencionava seguir e eliminar Kuroi, dando as costas para Nolt, quando é atingindo violentamente por trás.

Supreso, Hiei se recompõem e observa quem o atacou traiçoeiramente. Nolt estava se regenerando, diante do seu olhar.

"Hum...já vi truques parecidos."-Hiei se ergue.-"Não me impressiona com isso. O que eu te fiz?"

Nolt não responde.

"Talvez eu tenha arrancando a sua língua."-sorriu com desdém.-"Vou arrancar o restante dos seus órgãos."

De repente, os braços de Nolt se transformam em milhares de tentáculos, e avançam todos sobre Hiei.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurama despertou sobressaltado. Havia tido um pesadelo perturbador, onde Kuroi tirava a vida de Botan diante de seus olhos e ele não pode fazer nada. Olhou para o lado da cama onde ela estava adormecida, com o semblante sereno e satisfeito. Com um suspiro de alívio, ele volta a deitar, puxando-a para mais perto.

Em seu sono, Botan o abraça e suspira aconchegando-se em Kurama. O Youko tenta relaxar e voltar a dormir, mas uma desagradável sensação não o abandona.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hiei desviava-se como podia dos ataques de Nolt, cortava-lhe vários tentáculos, mas centenas substituíam os que eram destruídos. O youkai disforme não lhe dava trégua, tornando impossível formular um contra ataque com suas chamas negras.

Cansado de ficar perdendo tempo com esse youkai, Hiei utiliza sua velocidade e se afasta o máximo que pode, tentando avistar uma brecha...um ponto fraco que fosse...para derrotar logo o seu oponente.

"Hum...ele me lembra muito o mais novo dos irmãos Toguro."-refletia.-"Será que tem os mesmos pontos fracos?"

Então decidiu arriscar tudo em um ataque. Visualizou o local onde seria o coração de Nolt e lançou sua espada. Como esperava, o youkai se defendeu dando a Hiei preciosos segundos.

Nolt sorriu confiante, depois arregalou os olhos de espanto o ver o koorime aparecer diante dele, jogando sua capa longe para facilitar seus movimentos e sacando uma segunda espada e com ela realizar uma seqüência numerosa de cortes, literalmente retalhando Nolt.

"Tenho certeza que devo ter cortado seu coração ou seu cérebro diminuto."-falou, olhando o que sobrou de seu oponente.-"Agora, Kuroi..."

Voltou sua atenção para a sua espada. Há alguns anos optou em usar duas katanas, sempre era bom ter uma segunda arma em casos como esse. Caminhou alguns passos e sentiu uma energia sinistra, virou-se viu incrédulo Nolt se recompondo.

O Youkai se preparava para atacar Hiei novamente, mas deteve ao ver um floco de neve, e depois outro. Logo estava nevando. Ambos os youkais estranharam, pois estavam no fim do verão, e não poderia nevar.

Ambos perceberam a presença de outras pessoas.

Viram uma youkai, de longos cabelos prateados, presos por uma trança, e olhos azuis claríssimos, frios e inexpressivos. Usava uma espécie de roupa chinesa, formada por uma blusa e calça branca e com flores azuis desenhadas.

Além da beleza incomum da youkai, Hiei notou a tatuagem de um dragão no braço direito da mulher. Seria inimiga?

Ao lado da mulher estava um adolescente com roupa de estudante colegial, preta. Ele tinha os cabelos negros e rebeldes, e olhos violetas.

Hiei logo percebeu que aquele garoto e a youkai eram os substitutos de Urameshi como detetives sobrenaturais.

"Nolt..."-o menino falou.-"Se renda ou serei obrigado a engrossar."

Hiei sorru, guardou as espadas e encostou-se a uma parede, observando apenas. O garoto tinha coragem, agora queria ver se tinha poder ou ser era mais um ningem inútil.

"Eu cuido dele, Takaki."-a jovem pediu.

"Fique a vontade, Yuki."-o rapaz concordou.

Yuki se aproximou de Nolt, com um andar gracioso e sem demonstrar qualquer reação em seu semblante, quando o outro resolveu ataca-la. Com um leve movimento de sua mão, cristais de gelo começaram a aparecer e cobrir o corpo de Nolt, que aos poucos foi se congelando.

Em um ataque desesperado, Nolt transformou seu braço em um aríete mortal e lançou contra Yuki. Hiei que até aquele momento só observava, fez menção de ajudar, mas parou ao ver a expressão despreocupada da mulher.

E apenas a alguns milímetros do rosto de Yuki, o ataque cessa. Envolvido pelo gelo, imóvel e inofensivo, Nolt estava aprisionado.

"Você foi enviado pelo Makai?"-o garoto perguntou.-"Sou Takaki Sukuyama, detetive sobrenatural e..."

"Quem disse que estou interessado em saber seu nome, ningem."-retrucou, caminhando para a borda do prédio, se preparando para saltar.-"Não pedi ajuda de vocês!"

"De nada."-falou Yuki.

Hiei olhou para a youkai e viu que ela esboçou o que seria um sorriso de deboche. Isso o irritou. Fechando a cara saltou, prometendo se encontrasse ela de novo, lhe daria uma lição.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Amanheceu na cidade, e Shuuichi Minamino não havia dormido novamente. Permaneceu acordado, sentado na janela, vigiando a noite e velando o sono de Botan. Olhou para a mulher nua, enrolada nos lençóis da cama, como pode ter demorado tanto para perceber o quanto ela era especial?

Não conseguia mais visualizar sua vida sem Botan ao seu lado. Se já era complicado para ele demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos pela ex-guia espiritual. Era pior ainda, sabendo que sua vida corria perigo. E havia além de tudo o fato dela estar convencida que todo o cuidado dele era apenas pelo bebê, e que apenas uma atração física havia entre eles. Iria provar a ela que estava enganada.

Botan foi despertando. Espreguiçou-se languidamente na cama, sem notar que com esse gesto tão corriqueiro havia despertado em Kurama um súbito desejo de possui-la novamente. Mas controlou-se.

"Dormiu bem?"-ele perguntou.

"Sim."-ela respondeu com um suspiro.

"Vou preparar um café da manhã reforçado para nós."-ele avisou.-"Depois iremos para outro lugar."

"Onde? Que lugar?"-ela perguntou já desperta e sentando na cama, ao mesmo tempo que tenta cobrir sua nudez com o lençol.

"Um que seja seguro."-respondeu simplesmente.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Na residência da Família Urameshi.

"Ahhhhh...Pai..."-Yutaro e Koji reclamaram em coro.

"Sem reclamação! Vão pra casa da vovó!"-avisou um irredutível Yusuke.-"E a mãe de vocês vai junto."

"Isso não é justo!"-Yutaro, o mais velho reclamou.

"A vovó tem cheiro de cigarro e saquê."-disse Koji com uma careta.-"E fica apertando minha bochechas."

"É. Mas ela não te chama de 'xeróx do meu Yusuke' todas as vezes que ela te vê."

"Se forem sem reclamar...eu dou um bônus na mesada dos dois."-cochichou para os meninos, que sorriram e concordaram.

"Tudo bem?"-perguntou Keiko aparecendo pronta para sair.

"Tudo bem, amor!"-Yusuke respondeu prontamente.-"Eles estão doidinhos pra ver a vovó."

"Quanto pagou a eles?"-ela perguntou seriamente.

Yusuke ia retrucar, mas o som da porta da frente sendo aberta chama a atenção do casal. Hiei acaba de entrar.

"Vamos conversar, Urameshi."-ele diz e olha para Keiko e os meninos.-"Lá fora!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Como é? Não é só o cara de corvo que tá atrás do Kurama?"-Yusuke fica furioso com a informação que o amigo lhe passava.

"Como o lendário ladrão do Makai, Kurama fez muitos inimigos."-Hiei confirmou.

"Mas o que me preocupa é a Botan."-Yusuke coloca as mãos nos bolsos.-"Essa pressão não é nada boa pra ela."

"Eu sei..."-Hiei se lembrou do detetive e de sua parceira youkai e cerrou os dentes.-"Apareceu o moleque que tá no seu lugar como detetive sobrenatural e uma youkai muito convencida também."

"Ih, moleque. Já se estranhou com eles?"-Yusuke zombou.

"Cala a boca!"

"Obrigada pelo convencida."

"E pelo moleque."

Yusuke e Hiei mal tinham percebido a presença da youkai e do jovem detetive até que eles se manifestaram. Com um olhar gélido, ela encarou Hiei e depois se dirigiu a Yusuke.

"Urameshi, descendente de Raizen?"

"É...esse sou eu. Quem são vocês?"

"Sou Yuki do clã dos Dragões de Gelo."-apresentou-se e entregou a Yusuke uma pasta.-"Fui designada para proteger a ex-guia espiritual."

"Sou Takaki Sukuyama. É meu dever agora, proteger a sua família."-o rapazinho completou.

"Por quem?'-Yusuke espantou-se.

"Pelo senhor Koenma."-respondeu Takaki.

"Quer queiram..."-e Yuki olhou para Hiei.-"...ou não."

Continua...

Notas: Graças a Kami que esse fic sai!

Como se não bastasse a falta de tempo e inspiração, algum FDP desocupado mandou abuse pra essa fic e ela foi deletada do tive que esperar.

Como se não bastasse isso, meu Word praticamente resolveu devorar meu fic semi-pronto e eu tive que reescreve-lo novamente... 

Peço desculpas pela demora por causa desses imprevistos, mas com o tempo, vou me ajeitando aqui!

Significado dos nomes:

Yuki significa neve em japonês...(obrigada a Evil Naru e seu dicionário)

Agradeço a todos os reviews e e-mails de apoio! Um beijo a todos!

Tentarei ser mais rápida com a atualização!


	5. Capítulo 5

FALTOU DIZER EU TE AMO 

**Revisado por Primidon.**

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

Em um prédio abandonado, nos arredores da cidade, Kuroi está sentado em um canto, olhos fechados e com o rosto sem expressão alguma. Ouve passos leves como plumas se aproximando e abre os olhos, encarando os olhos prateados de Muteo.

"Estou cansada de esperar, Kuroi. Quando terei a cabeça de Kurama?"

"Paciência minha cara, paciência."-e sorriu.-"Lembra do que combinamos? Vocês me livram dos companheiros de Kurama, eu me divirto um pouco com ele...e depois a Raposa é de vocês?"

"Sim. Mas estou cansada de esperar!"-a youkai com suas garras praticamente retalha uma viga de metal.

"A paciência não é um dom que Muteo tenha, Kuroi."-Rikuo comenta, enquanto brincava com um inseto enorme na mão.

"Grrrrr...nem minha."-Shunsaku, o youkai felino também estava inquieto.-"Quando teremos mais ação? Nolt foi derrotado!"

"Nolt era um inútil descartável."-respondeu Kuroi.-"Serviu ao seus propósito, que era testar a força do lendário Hiei."

"Também somos descartáveis, Kuroi?"-Muteo pergunta, mostrando as presas.

Kuroi se levanta e acaricia o rosto da Youkai mariposa, acalmando-a com esse gesto.

"Você é insubstituível, minha cara. Sabe disso."

"Grrrrrr...eu não agüento mais ficar aqui. PRECISO CAÇAR!"-esbraveja Shunsaku.

"Então...cace."-respondeu Kuroi, ainda fitando o rosto de Muteo.-"Por que não vá caçar dois garotinhos espertos para saciar sua fome.Sei que gosta de carne de filhotes humanos..."

Shunsaku sorri.

"Tem minha permissão para caçar os filhos de Urameshi...mas preserve as cabeças, sim? Quero manda-las de presente para o pai depois."-e sorri se afastando de Muteo.-"Torturar meus inimigos, eliminando aqueles que mais prezam...é tão divertido!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Parô! Dá um tempo!"-pede Yusuke.-"O Koenma enviou vocês para serem os guarda-costas da Botan e da minha família?"

"Sim."-respondeu Takaki.

"Não precisamos de vocês amadores nos atrapalhando."-Hiei responde.

"Ouçam então."-Yuki começa a falar.-"Kuroi é um louco, isso já notaram. Ele tem o costume de eliminar os entes queridos de suas vítimas, e o faz diante deles, para em seguida deixa-los tão ansiosos pela morte, para nega-las em seguida. É comum seus desafetos se entregarem a loucura ou ao suicídio depois que o encontram."

"Muteo, Rikuo, Shunsaku e Nolt..."-Takaki continua.-"Todos criminosos com uma extensa folha de crimes no MaKai e no Ningekai. São responsáveis por inúmeras mortes e atos cruéis. Não são adversários que devam ser menosprezados."

"E não devem ser mesmo ignorados."-Kurama chegava naquele momento.

"Nem percebi sua chegada!"-pensou Yuki.

"Diz aí, Kurama. Você conhece esses caras?"-Yusuke perguntou logo.

"Sim. E lamento que isso tudo esteja acontecendo."

"Não pense nessas coisas, Kurama. Vamos acabar com esses canalhas e pronto!"-Yusuke fala determinado, socando a própria mão.-"E diz aí? Cadê a Botan?"

"Em sua casa. Vim até aqui para dizer que acho melhor levar Botan até a minha casa de campo."

"Acha uma boa idéia?"-pergunta Yuki.-"Lá estarão isolados."

"Se houver lutas, não ha riscos de pessoas inocentes serem envolvidas."-pondera Takaki.

"Preciso arrumar umas coisas antes de partir. Não posso esquecer que sou um Promotor e tenho uma audiência daqui a pouco."-o youko comentou desanimado.

"Minha missão é proteger a ex-guia espiritual."-Yuki diz olhando para Kurama e depois irritada para Hiei ao ouvir um risinho de deboche vindo dele.

"Nós também cuidaremos dela, Kurama."-Yusuke confirma.

"Então, devo ir."-Kurama lança um olhar em direção a casa de Yusuke.-"Volto em algumas horas para prepararmos nossa partida."

Hiei se afastou sem dizer nada.

"Ei, Hiei. Aonde vai?"-chamou Yusuke.

"Não gosto de ficar de braços cruzados. Vou caçar esses idiotas."-e desaparece em seguida, graças a sua velocidade.

"Sujeitinho estressado."-comentou Yuki.

"Esquenta não. Ele está de mal humor."-responde Yusuke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na sala de visitas da residência dos Urameshis, Botan e Keiko conversavam, enquanto Yutaro e Koji espionavam. O mais velho fez um gesto para que o mais novo se afastasse devagar, e saíram pela porta dos fundos.

"A gente vai se encrencar."-comentou Koji, vendo o irmão pegar o skate, enquanto pegava a bicicleta.

"O que prefere? Brincar no parque ou ir na casa da vovó?"-perguntou Yutaro dando impulso no skate e saindo.

Koji imediatamente colocou o capacete e seguiu o irmão mais velho.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Então conversaram?"-Keiko perguntou preocupada, estendendo a amiga uma xícara de chá.

"Sim. Mas, Keiko...não posso afirmar que estejamos bem."-suspirou.

"Mas...você e ele..."-deu um sorriso malicioso e riu baixinho ao ver Bota corar violentamente.

"Sim, mas..."-corou mais ainda ao relembrar do que ela e Kurama fizeram na noite anterior.

"Mas?"-insistiu Keiko.

"Sentir atração...é uma coisa, mas amor..."

"Oh, por favor Botan! Me poupe!"-exclamou Keiko, um pouco nervosa.-"Será que só você não vê o quanto o Kurama é louco por sua causa?"

"Como assim?"

"Yusuke me contou muitas coisas a respeito de Kurama. Ele é um youkai com centenas de anos. Não acho que saia por ai demonstrando seus sentimentos a torto e a direito. O que ele não demonstra em palavras, Botan...ele o faz com gestos, olhares."-e piscou.-"Ou não notou a maneira que ele te olha, de como esta preocupado com seu estado e sua segurança?"

"Talvez..."-Botan ficou pensativa.

"Botan."-Keiko parecia intrigada com algo, olhando para as escadas que levavam ao andar superior.-"Não acha que esta quieto demais por aqui?"

"Hum?'-parecia não ter entendido.

Keiko levantou-se e foi até a escada que leva ao andar superior, chamando:

"Koji! Yutaro!"-nenhuma resposta.-"Espero que eles não tenham saído!"

"Saíram?"-Botan se aproximou.

"Tenho certeza que sim."-foi ao quintal.-"Levaram a bicicleta e o skate! E o pai deles avisou para não saírem de casa!"

"Devem estar por perto."

"Não."-Keiko ficou apreensiva.-"Estou com um mal pressentimento, Botan."

Keiko foi até o lado de fora da casa, onde avistou Yusuke conversando com outros dois garotos. Correu até ele, seguida pela ex-guia espiritual.

"Yusuke! Você viu os meninos?"

"Que? Eles não estão em casa?"-o ex-detetive ficou alterado.-"Ah, de onde eles puxaram a teimosia?"

"Não consigo imaginar."-Keiko ironizou.

"Acho que de mim."-ficou sem graça, depois furioso.-"Mas mesmo assim, eles não deviam ter saído!"

"Estou com medo, Yusuke."-Keiko agora demonstrava toda a sua aflição.

"Keiko...querida. Acalme-se."-ele a segurou pelos ombros, fitando-a intensamente.-"Eu vou achar os meninos, fique aqui com Botan."

"Mas..."-quis retrucar.

"Eu os trarei para casa. Pois quero pessoalmente dar uma sova nesses teimosos!"

"Yusuke!"

"Takaki, fique com a senhora Urameshi. Eu vou ajudar a procurar os meninos."-avisou Yuki, e o rapaz concordou com um aceno de cabeça.-"Tem idéia de onde eles podem ter ido?"

"Ao parque."-diz Keiko.-"Ou a escola."

"É ruim deles estarem na escola."-disse Yusuke, debochado.

"Eles vão até lá para brincarem na quadra."-a esposa completou, fuzilando o marido com o olhar.

"Vamos nos dividir então. Eu irei a escola e o senhor ao parque."-sugeriu Yuki.

"Então, vamos minha filha!"-avisou Urameshi correndo na frente.

A youkai do clã do Dragão de Gelo salta para alcança-lo. Botan começa a sentir-se culpada por tudo o que estava havendo. Se machucarem os meninos, jamais conseguiria se perdoar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No Supremo Tribunal de Justiça...

Sentado ao lado de seus colaboradores que ainda discutiam os últimos tramites da lei e as novas provas contra Wakabayashi, Shuuichi Minamino tinha o pensamento longe, apesar de querer se concentrar nessa primeira sessão e terminar logo para se encontrar com Botan.

Apesar de saber que estava muito bem protegida com Yusuke e os detetives sobrenaturais, de Hiei estar empenhado em caçar Kuroi, não se sentia confortável em te-la longe de seus olhos, de sua proteção.

Só se sentia aliviado, quando estava ao lado dela.

"Minamino-sama?"-chamou um dos colegas-"O Juiz o esta chamando!"

Kurama piscou algumas vezes, antes de se desculpar com o Juiz d Direito e responder suas questões sobre o caso. O Youko achou melhor se concentrar plenamente em sua tarefa no momento, para sair de lá o mais rápido que fosse possível.

O Juiz lia os autos do processo, para que os promotores e os advogados de defesa ouvissem, conforme a lei mandava. O ruivo encarou os advogados e sorriu intimamente. Eram os melhores que o dinheiro poderia comprar, mas ele não estava intimidado, sabia o que enfrentaria, e gostava do desafio...apesar da certeza que aquele caso com certeza se arrastaria a tarde toda, apesar de seus esforços de querer voltar correndo para os braços de Botan.

"Botan."-pensou nela.-"Que feitiço você me colocou que agora não consigo pensar em mais nada a não se ficar perto de você, de nosso filho, de protege-los."

"A defesa tem algo a declarar?"-a pergunta do juiz fez novamente o rapaz despertar de seus pensamentos.

Do lado de fora, alguém olhava pela janela do quinto andar do prédio da justiça, onde a sessão acontecia e sorria.

"Muteo."-Kuroi chama a youkai.-"Quer visitar a família Urameshi?"

"Para que?"-ela também encarava Kurama.-"Quem eu quero morto esta ali."

"Ora...voce não reclamou agora de sentir fome?"-e sorriu.-"Aposto que eles lhe darão uma deliciosa refeição."

Muteo sorriu e se afastou dali.

"Chega de contratempos, Kurama."-Kuroi murmurou.-"Vamos começar a nossa..festa."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shunsaku se esgueirava próximo aos parques da cidade, onde haveriam prováveis vitimas para saciar a sua fome. Avistou ao longe varias crianças que aproveitavam os últimos dias de ferias, brincando pelo parque. Sua boca começou a salivar ao imaginar devorando as carnes macias delas.

Então, algo chama a sua atenção. Dois meninos que passavam naquele momento. O mais velho em uma bicicleta e um menor agarrada a ela, sobre um skate. Percebeu que eles não eram normais, possuíam uma força espiritual latente, adormecida. Alimentar-se deles não só saciaria a sua fome e desejo de caça, mas também aumentaria suas própria força.

"São os pirralhos Urameshis."-sorriu exibindo os longos caninos e começou a segui-los.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No playground da escola...

"E pensar que as aula começam logo!"-Yutaro reclamou, se exibindo de cabeça para baixo no balanço.-"E temos que passar os últimos dias trancados em casa!"

"Papai disse que tinha alguém muito mal atrás da tia Botan e da gente."-falou Koji, ocupado em mexer com um grilo com um graveto.

"Mas mesmo assim."-bufou o menino mais velho, antes de descer.-"E eles não nos contam nada que ta havendo direito."

"Acha que devemos contar para a mamãe sobre o que você fez...você sabe...com o dedo?"-o menor perguntou.

Yutaro olhou para o seu indicador e deu os ombros.

"Melhor não. Eu ainda sinto meu dedo formigar."

"Eu achei legal! Parece um super poder igual ao Ciclope, mas não eram os olhos, e sim o dedo."-o menor fazia pose como se fosse atirar também com o dedo.-"Você é mutante?"

"Eu não sou mutante. Você é...com essa cara de bobo!"

"Você que é!"

"Você!"

"Você!"

"Você!"

"Você!"

"Você!"

"GRRRRRRRRR!"

Ouviram um rosnado e se viraram devagar na direção do som, que parecia vim de um aglomerado de arvores e arbustos do jardim da escola.

"O-o que foi isso?"-perguntou Koji se escondendo atrás do irmão mais velho.

"N-não sei. Fica aqui que vou ver."-ordenou, se soltando do menor.

"Não vai."-pediu o menino com medo.

De repente, um vulto sai das arvores e com um salto incrível, fica diante dos dois garotos. Ele sorri ameaçadoramente, achando divertido o cheiro de medo que exalava deles. Ele encara os garotos e...

"Bu!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"-gritaram os meninos, assustados demais.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naquele momento, em outro lugar.

Botan olhava pela janela, esperando noticias das crianças. Vez ou outra percebia o quanto Keiko estava nervosa com o sumiço dos meninos, e se sentiu em parte culpada. Keiko guardava louças, tentando se acalmar em vão e deixou alguns pratos caírem e se espatifarem.

Começou a imaginar que eles não estariam muito longe dali. Esperou que Takaki, o detetive sobrenatural que a estava protegendo se distraísse ajudando Keiko a recolher os cacos pelo chão, abriu a porta dos fundos e saiu, para procurar Koji e Yutaro pela vizinhança.

Muteo do alto de uma arvore a viu sair, a fêmea era de Kuroi, então não fez nada para impedi-la. Com graça desceu da arvore, caminhando até a casa de Yusuke Urameshi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama rebatia com maestria todas as argumentações apresentadas pelos advogados de defesa, a ponto deles se sentirem acuados e pedirem ao Juiz uma nova data para outra audiência.

Talvez por estar cansado, o Juiz assentiu e marcou outro dia, o que Kurama apreciou. Finalmente poderia deixar as suas obrigações como o promotor de justiça Minamino e cuidar de Kuroi e seus comparsas.

Saia da sala, sendo cumprimentado pelos colegas, ansioso para acabar com isso logo e correr até a casa de Yusuke, estava tendo um mal pressentimento. Foi quando seu celular começou a tocar insistentemente, atraindo o olhar de todos ao redor. Olhou o numero de chamada e reconheceu sendo de sua secretaria, a senhora Takahaci.

"Ela sabe que não pode ligar quando estou em audiência."-pensou antes e atender.

"Kurama, demorou a atender."-uma voz sombria e divertida do outro lado causou arrepios em Minamino.

"Kuroi?"-pensou na senhora Takahaci.-"Onde esta a senhora..."

"Infelizmente a senhora não vai poder atender o telefone."-respondeu com deboche.-"Sabe como é difícil falar sem a língua?"

"Você..."-apertou o celular na mao com raiva.

"Se correr...pode impedir que ela morra esvaindo-se em seu próprio sangue."-e gargalhou.-"Estou esperando na residência dela."

Kuroi desligou. Kurama estava farto dos joguinhos dele. Iria terminar aquilo ali hoje.

Assim que desligou o celular, Rikuo apareceu.

"Muteo me disse por telepatia que a companheira de Kurama esta na rua...sozinha."-e deu um sorriso sarcástico.

"Tão fácil assim?"-Kuroi gargalhou.-"Eu irei atrás dela. Se divirta com Kurama. Ele chega logo."

Um gemido fez com que ambos olhassem a mulher que se arrastava no chão, tentado sair dali.

"E ela?"-perguntou Rikuo.

"Não tenho interesse nela. Pode mata-la se quiser."-e saiu dali.

Kuroi sorriu e começou a caminhar até a sua nova vitima.

Continua...

Nota: Desculpe! Desculpe! Desculpe! Desculpe! Desculpe! 

Desculpem a demora em atualizar! Bloqueio é fogo!

Quero agradecer a todos os reviews, ameaças de morte... as tentativas de homicídios por parte das fãs de Kurama e Botan.

Em breve...ação!

Beijos!


	6. Capítulo 6

FALTOU DIZER EU TE AMO 

**CAPÍTULO 6: Caçada e Caçadores **

**No pátio da escola primária.**

"Bu!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"-gritaram os meninos, assustados demais.

"Ora, ora, ora...o que temos aqui?"-Shunsako encarou os dois meninos com divertimento, e ergue Koji pela camiseta.-"Dois coelhinhos assustados."

"Solta meu irmão!"-gritou Yutaro, mas o youkai o ignorou, preocupado em amedrontar sua vitima.

"Bem, como eu vou começar? Talvez devesse arrancar seus braços primeiro, pivete!"-e sorri.

"Eu mandei soltar meu irmão!"-Shunsako olhou para o garoto que o ameaçava pronto para dar-lhe uma surra por estar lhe atrapalhando em divertir-se, mas olha surpreso para o fato dele estar com o dedo indicador brilhando e apontado para ele.-"Agora!"

"Mas.. que é isso?"-perguntou momento antes de ser atingindo na testa pela energia de desprendeu do dedo do menino mais velho.

A dor provocada pelo ataque fez o youkai soltar Koji ao chão. O menino ainda estava apavorado olhando para a criatura que se contorcia e rosnava de dor e raiva, com as duas mãos no rosto.

"Ah, moleque! Eu vou te dilacerar!"-ameaçou.

"Corre, Koji!"-Yutaro pegou o irmão pelo braço, incentivando-o a correr ao seu lado.

"Isso! Corram!"-Shunsako retira a mão do rosto e encara os meninos que estavam a uma boa distância, correndo.-"Eu adoro caçar! E eu vou adorar mais ainda arrancar todos os seus membros por ter me atingido garoto!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Keiko andava de um lado a outro da sala de sua casa, preocupada. Takaki olhava para a rua pela janela. Sentia a presença de um youki maligno próximo e estava em alerta. Se precisasse lutar estaria preparado.

O rapaz ainda estava nervoso. Era a primeira vez que lidava com youkais tão fortes, e para complicar, sua parceira desde que se tornara Detetive há pouco mais de um ano, não estava ao seu lado desta vez.

"Senhora Urameshi..."-Takaki estreitou o olhar ao notar uma mulher que se aproximava do restaurante.-"Não saia daqui."

"O que disse?"-perguntou Keiko preocupada e viu o garoto sair da casa.

Takaki caminhou até Muteo e ficou diante dela.

"Sempre achei que o Koenma era um louco por recrutar humanos tão jovens para o serviço de detetives."-ela comentou.

"Muteo. Você é uma ladra e assassina no Mundo Espiritual e está sendo procurada por crimes aqui na Terra também. Melhor se render."-avisou o rapaz.

"E quem vai me impedir? Você?"-apontou para ele, e em seguida fez um gesto e uma lufada de vento jogou Takaki longe.-"Não me faça rir."

Sem dó e nem piedade, Muteo atacava o rapaz. Não lhe dava chances para revidar, até o acertar e joga-lo furiosamente ao chão.

"Que gosto você teria? Há algum tempo que não como a carne de um jovem tão bonito!"-as feições da youkai assumem formas demoníacas.

"Um momento aí!"-uma voz a impede.-"Eu não sei o que está havendo aqui, mas eu não vou permitir que machuque o garoto!"

"Quem ousa?"-Muteo encara o invasor.

"Eu sou Kuwabara Kazuma!"-o homem ruivo usando um terno azul encarava Muteo.-"Seja boazinha e vai embora! Eu não gosto de lutar com mulheres e..."

Em resposta Muteo lança seus ventos contra Kuwabara jogando-o contra uma árvore.

"Idiota."-resmunga a youkai.

"Moça, você está me irritando!"-Kuwabara retira o terno e se levanta.

"Espera...seu nome..agora me lembro."-Muteo sorria.-"Foi você quem venceu um dos irmão Toguro no Torneiro das Trevas?"

"Eu mesmo!"

"Impossível! Você tem cara de bobo. Não poderia ter vencido um dos Toguro!"

A afirmação da mulher deixa o rapaz indiganado.

"Como é? Cara de bobo? Ah, se você não fosse mulher eu te ... eu partiria sua cara!"-ameaçou com o punho em riste.

"Ah...senhor Kuwabara."-Takaki pedia a atenção.

"Bem...que seja."-Muteo suspirou fazendo suas asas de mariposa aparecerem.-"Matarei os dois e depois a humana na casa."

"Que droga! Ela pode ser uma youkai malvada, mas é uma mulher! E eu não bato em mulheres!"-Kuwabara dizia entre os dentes.

"Senhor Kuwabara!"-Takaki o chamou mais alto.

"O que é?"

"Muteo não é mulher de verdade!"

"HÃÃÃÃÃ?"-o ruivo fica espantado.-"O que disse? Mas.."-aponta para Muteo e olha os seios dela.-"Mas se não é mulher, é..."

Takaki confirmou com a cabeça.

"Um transformista! É o segundo youkai transformista que eu conheço!"

"Do que estão falando?"-Muteo ofendida.-"Não ousem tirar sarro de mim!"

"Puxa! Então até no Mundo Espiritual e no Meikai há muitos travestis? Nossa!"-ainda admirado.

"Eu não sou travesti!"

"Isso muda as coisas!"-Kuwabara sorri e manifesta sua espada feita de energia espiritual.-"Prepare-se para conhecer a minha fúria!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurama chegou na casa de sua secretária. Com os sentidos em alerta abriu o portão e entrou nos jardins, logo sentiu o peculiar cheiro de sangue humano. Sabia que havia chegado tarde demais para socorrer a mulher. E isto o deixou frustrado e furioso.

A porta estava entreaberta e o ruivo entrou sem hesitar. Sentia a energia maligna de um youkai presente na casa, mas não era de Kuroi.

"Você demorou muito."-Kurama avista o youkai, ele estava enconstado no batente de uma porta, das mãos pingava sangue.-"Tive que matar o tempo...entende?"-e sorri mostrando as mãos.

Kurama estreitou os olhos.

"Quem é você?"

"Rikuo. Não se lembra de mim? Estou ofendido."-fez um gesto teatral.

"Rikuo? Não pode ser! Seu rosto é diferente!"-espantou-se.

"Ah, você se lembra de meu antigo rosto? Deveria...você o destruiu! Eu era belo e você me transformou em um monstro! Lembra? Quando era uma raposa?"-e tocou em seu rosto, deixando um rastro de sangue por onde os dedos passavam.

"Lembro que por sua causa perdi muitos companheiros. Merecia uma punição!"-Kurama o provocou, analisando melhor seu oponente.

"Ah...mas aprendi uma técnica interessante! Quando andava com meu rosto desfigurado, me escondendo de todos como um animal, encontrei uma pessoa que me ajudou. Ele me ensinou a roubar os rostos de outros youkais e usá-los para substituir o que eu perdi."-ele se abaixa e pega algo que estava no chão e joga aos pés de Kurama, era o rosto da senhora Takahaci.-"Geralmente eles sentem muita dor antes de morrer. Mas como já estava sem a suan língua, não gritou muito e não teve tanta graça."

"Maldito!"-Kurama cerra o punho.

"Foi o que aquela pessoa que me salvou disse...quando arranquei seu rosto e o coloquei em mim. Afinal, ele era bonito!"-riu.-"Bem, me serviu por algum tempo. Mas me decidi. Quero o seu rosto, Kurama."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Aqui, Koji!"-Yutaro correu até uma janela esquecida aberta de uma das salas de aulas da escola, ajudando o irmão a entrar.-"Depressa!"

"Yutaro."-Koji apontou para o youkai que já os havia alcançado.

"Aqui, coelhinhos."-dizia o youkai se divertindo.-"Não me façam correr muito. Detesto comer suado."

Os meninos pularam a janela para dentro da escola, Shunsako gargalhou.

"Acham mesmo que eu os deixarei escapar? São ingênuos demais!"-disse, praticamente arrebentando a janela para entrar também.-"Podem correr, se esconder...mas deste lugar vocês não irão sair vivos!"

Os meninos corriam, ouvindo as ameaças de Shunsako, indicando que estava cada vez mais próximo a eles. Correram até chegarem ao ginásio da escola, e tentaram abrir a porta que levava para a pista de atletismo. Mas estava trancada do lado de fora.

"Droga!"-gritou Yutaro socando a porta.

"Ma-mano..."-Koji encolheu-se de medo apontando para o outro lado do ginásio.

Shunsako estava ali.

"Ah. Achei vocês."-Yutaro se colocou a frente do irmão caçula, se posicionando para brigar.-"O que? Acha que pode comigo baixinho?"

Yutaro estendeu o dedo, pedindo que ele brilhasse novamente como antes, mas nada aconteceu.

"Mesmo que soubesse como atirar sua energia espiritual novamente, moleque. Não iria conseguir. Você é muito pequeno e fraco para dar mais de um tiro por dia."-O youkai gargalhou a medida que caminhava, ficando bem em frente ao menino.-"Mas serei esportivo. Aqui."-abaixou-se e mostrou o queixo.-"Se conseguir me dar um soco que faça com que eu sinta...quem sabe eu deixo seu irmão viver?"

Yutaro suava frio, furioso e com medo ao mesmo tempo.

"Vamos menino. Me dê um soco com toda a força!"-zombava o youkai.

"Com prazer!"-respondeu Hiei do nada, dando um soco no queixo do youkai e o mandando para o outro lado do ginásio.-"Droga! Eu manerei na força!"

Shunsako ergueu-se furioso, esfregando o queixo dolorido e encarando o seu novo oponente.

"O Koorime..."

"Hunf! Venha logo seu covarde asqueroso."-Hiei o chamava dando alguns passos para frente.-"Bem que senti sua energia ridícula, mas foi seu fedor nojento que me trouxe até aqui."

"Maldito. Eu vou te trucidar!"

"Eu pago pra ver isso."-Hiei desapareceu no ar, devido a sua enorme velocidade, reaparecendo diante de Shunsako e desferindo vários socos contra o youkai bestial.-"Não ia me trucidar? Cadê a sua coragem agora?"

"Eu vou te mostrar."-devolveu um soco no rosto do Koorime com um sorriso no rosto, que sumiu quando ouviu Hiei rir.-"Que?"

"Só isso?"-Hiei zombou.-"Acho que Kuroi te escolheu apenas para caçar pivetes humanos. Pois é um fraco inútil."-deu um soco nele, jogando-o contra as arquibancadas.-"Aposto que você só sobreviveu ao seu primeiro encontro com Kurama, porque ele deve ter tido asco de matar um idiota como você!"-outro soco, no estômago, afundando o youkai no solo.-"É mais fácil caçar e matar crianças, não é?"

Finalizou com outro soco, jogando Shunsako na quadra.

"Uau!"-Koji e Yutaro exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Ei, filho do Yusuke!"-Hiei apontou para Yutaro.-"Venha aqui!"

O menino aproximou-se rapidamente. Enquanto Hiei erguia Shunsako pelo cabelo, deixando-o em pé e tonto.

"Este inútil disse que se você desse um soco bem forte nele, seu irmão saia vivo. Quer tentar?"

"Não. Ele é muito grande!"-respondeu o menino.

Hiei deu um soco no estômago de Shunsako que caiu de joelhos de dor.

"Agora ele está do seu tamanho."-respondeu o Koorime.

Yutaro se posicionou e com um golpe de karatê, ensinado por seu pai, desferiu um chute no queixo de Shunsako, fazendo-o cair para trás desacordado.

"Chute também vale."

Alguém batia palmas, Hiei fechou a cara ao ver Yuki do alto de uma das janelas do estádio.

"Muito bem."

"É só você."-desdenhou.-"Onde esteve?"

"Não muito longe daqui. Senti as energias de Shunsako. Que sorte você ter chegado aqui primeiro."-com um salto gracioso, ela chega ao chão.-"Vou levar Shunsako e entregá-lo aos meus superiores no mundo Espiritual para que seja julgado por seus crimes. Leve os meninos para casa."

"Ei, quem disse que você pode me dar ordens?"-Hiei se enfureceu com a pose superior de Yuki.-"E eu não sou babá!"

"Os garotos gostaram de você."-ela apontou para os meninos que olhavam admirados para Hiei.

"Droga! Tenho mais o que fazer do que pajear pirralhos e..."-Yuki sorriu, deixando-o falando sozinho.-"Não me dê as costas, sua idiota!"

Yuki virou-se para Hiei, caminhou perigosamente até ele, que parecia disposto a lutar. Aproximou-se e deu-lhe um beijo rápido na boca.

"Ela beijou ele!"-Koj apontou espantado para a cena, Yutaro fechou os olhos do irmão, encarando de olhos arregalados a cena.

"Você reclama demais."-respondeu a youkai dos Dragões de Gelo, deixando Hiei com cara de bobo e carregando Shunsako.

"O que estão olhando?"-perguntou para os garotos.

"Nada."-responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

"Vamos embora!"-resmungou, sendo seguido pelos irmãos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A luta entre Kurama e Rikuo não se restringia mais a casa da falecida secretária do promotor. Ambos trocavam golpes, se protegiam dos ataques de seu adversário na rua agora. Kurama usava seu Rose Whip, enquanto Rikuo atacava com suas garras.

Entre golpes, chegaram até um prédio em construção. O lugar estava vazio e abandonado, dando aos dois toda a privacidade que queriam para liberarem totalmente suas forças. Em um certo momento, Rikuo o atinge no ventre, causando um ferimento feio com suas garras.

"Não se preocupe."-dizia o youkai, provando o sangue de Kurama que estava em seus dedos.-"Não pretendo macular seu rosto."

Kurama não respondeu, encarando seu adversário um instante antes de saltar para atacá-lo. Moveu-se com incrível velocidade, Rikou apenas sentiu a leve movimentação do ar antes de ver Kurama recolher seu chicote.

"Cansou de brincar?"-provocou Rikuo.

"Não. Apenas comecei a castigá-lo."-respondeu simplesmente.

"O que dis..."-Rikuou não completou a pergunta. Sentiu inicialmente um formigamento no nariz, seguido de uma ardor e pelo seu espanto ao ver sangue e sua narina decepada cair ao chão.-"Beu dariz...Baldito! Focê arruinou beu rosto!"

Dizia tentando conter a hemorragia causada pelo ferimento.

"Eu disse que apenas comecei a castigá-lo."-falou Kurama, com os olhos esmeraldas frios como navalha.-"Os farei se arrependerem de ameaçar a mim, meus amigos, minha mulher. De terem ferido inocentes apenas para me atingir. Desejarão nunca terem cruzado meu caminho novamente."

Com uma série de movimentos com seu chicote, Kurama deu vazão ao seu lado youkai, deixando a compaixão de lado em cada golpe, a medida que reduzia o corpo de Rikuo a pedaços.

Deu as costas ao youkai caído, deixando-o agonizar em seus últimos momentos. Mas foi a risada dele que fez Kurama parar e o encarar por sobre os ombros.

"Pode ter me...derrotado, Kurama...mas só de saber que...neste momento Kuroi está...com sua companheira e sua cria...me faz encarar a morte sorrindo..."-e deixou de viver.

"O que?"-ouvindo isso, Kurama não pensou duas vezes e saiu em disparada para a casa de Yusuke, pedindo que ela estivesse bem.-"Botan!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Botan percorria o segundo parque, e não havia visto os filhos de Yusuke. Percebeu o quanto era inútil essa busca. Esperava que os demais tivessem tido mais sorte e encontrar os meninos que ela.

Suspirou, decidindo que era melhor retornar para a casa de Yusuke e Keiko e esperar por notícias. Virou-se e parou assustada. Kuroi estava diante dela.

"Boa tarde."-a saudou com um sorriso.-"Esta tarde realmente promete ser...inesquecível, não acha?"

Continua...

Obrigada a Fabi Washu e a Lika Junge por terem betado este fic!

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e acompanhando o fic! \o/


End file.
